The Things Nightmares Are Made Of
by Kira-QueenOfDarkness
Summary: After a misadventure of BEN, Jeff, and Smile, strange beings who call themselves Urban Legends start picking off, harassing, and beating up Creepypastas. After Smile is nearly killed by creatures known as Jinmenken, Jeff challenges one of the more stronger Urban Legends... And loses. Now he and the others are in the fight of the lives with the things nightmares are made of. HIATUS
1. The Wall and The Screaming Lady

_**Alright, it has been a while, and I should really work on some of the fanfics I have up, but apparently I'm not that type of person.**_

_**Anyway, I will go on and move onto the**_** story.**

* * *

_A sudden gust of sharp, cold air made Jeff shiver._ The fog that engulfed him, BEN, and Smile was relentless and the random, powerful winds were not helping. He asked himself again and again how the elfin boy roped him into going on an adventure behind everyone's back. His gaze fixed itself on the short, child-like creature in question.

"You still never told us where we're going." He pointed out sourly. Something in the back of his mind wanted to wipe the smug grin that was currently barely visible on BEN's face.

"I told you, Jeff, it's a surprise. I found this when I was out and about."

_When are you _not_ out and about?_ He was about to ask the question when he hit something. Hard. As the fog seemed to fade, Jeff came face to face with an aged, but still sturdy wall.

"What is this about?" Growled Jeff, rubbing his sore head.

"It looks like a wall." Commented Smile as the canine craned his neck to look up at it.

"I can see that."

"This is it." BEN finally said.

"You took us here... To see a wall... Something there's plenty of back at home?"

"Ah, that's not the beauty of it, my single-minded friend. Just past this wall is where I saw the screaming lady." He declared almost proudly.

"The screaming lady?" _Was this some kind of joke?_

"You heard right. She was wearing a hood, so I couldn't see her face to well, but she looked pretty womanly to me. Anyway, when she noticed I was trying to get through this hole in the wall, she started shrieking at the top of her lungs. I swear my ears were ringing for hours after that."

"Are you sure you weren't just on something?"

"I _know_ I wasn't on something." BEN frowned. Jeff knew it probably annoyed BEN that he didn't believe him, but the whole story sounded like a joke! If there was such a thing as a screaming lady Zalg- ... He would have told them there was such a thing.

"Prove it." Jeff challenged.

"It will."

"Guys-" Smile was cut off by BEN stomping off and Jeff following. The dog was not to far behind. "I've got a really bad feeling about this..."

* * *

A hole hardly big enough for someone of Jeff's size to fit through stood out from the rest of the wall. The bricks around it looked a lot older then any of the other ones to the point a few seemed to be degrading into nothing but little piles of russet-brown dust.

"That hole only proves you broke His rule about not going outside the walls." BEN hated how that was the first thing out of Jeff's mouth. This only made him want to prove his story even more! Jeff had to believe him if he saw the screaming lady with his own eyes!

"If you don't believe me, go check it out for yourself." The elfin spirit challenged.

"Maybe I will."

"Alright, then go."

"Guys, I've got a really bad feeling about-" Smile tried to warn them, but the two still bickered.

"Smile, you go first, then Jeff, then me." BEN declared. He was not going to be called a liar to his face. Smile reluctantly squeezed himself through. Jeff went next, having some difficulty at first. BEN went in last, like he said.

"There's nothing here." Jeff snapped, the shadow of the wall making it hard to see. BEN opened his mouth to say something, but silver eyes watching them made him hesitate.

"You three should not be here."

* * *

_**Well, that is the first chapter. It wasn't much of one, but I tried. **_

_**Since BEN is technically a spirit of a child, I could see him behaving childishly and getting upset easily like one. These are my interpretation of the characters, so please don't throw a fit if they don't act the way you 'normally' see them behave in other works of art and literature.**_

_**I would love to hear you opinion on the story and if you want to see any character interactions (whether it be between to Creepypastas, two Urban Legends, or an Urban Legend and a Creepypasta) just ask and I will see if I can squeeze that in.  
**_


	2. The Strangers and The Fight

_**Since I no life outside of fanfiction right now, I'm going to go ahead and make another chapter to this. **_

_**I will try to explain a lot of things in this chapter, like why the Creepypastas had this wall up in the first place, who they just encountered, and a lot of other things. The POV's will usually, but not always, change when you see a line break halfway through the fanfiction.**_

_**Also, for those who haven't guessed, the Screaming Lady is the Banshee: a woman who takes on varying appearances and her shriek usually means the death of a family member. Her scream in this case was a warning, seeing as BEN has no family.**_

_**Anyway, before I ramble, here's the fanfic.**_

* * *

Jeff was stunned to hear a voice behind him, so curiously he turned around to see what had stopped the obvious scolding he was going to get. All he saw was a pair of malice-filled ruby red eyes watching them and what seemed to be a silhouette that owned them. The figure stepped closer, slowly taking a more human shape as it approached. It was a woman with, what he could only guess was, brown hair.

_Why is she dressed like that?_ Was the first thing he thought, seeing her in some sort of old English dress. Her eyes never left them for a second.

"I said you are not suppose to be here." She hissed again as Jeff finally placed her accent.

_She must be from England._ Smile was trembling next to Jeff's leg, causing the teen to look down at the dog for a moment before returning his gaze to the stranger. Was this the worst they had to fear?

"Why not?" Jeff challenged her.

"Well aren't we a rude one?" A thick-accented male voice mused as something formed from the darkness next to the woman. All Jeff could see was another pair of red eyes, these more the color of fresh blood, behind a gold mask. A red cloak covered his whole body.

"Who are you?" BEN finally snapped out at them, earning a chuckle from the masked man.

"Well aren't these two brave?" He taunted having a more amused look then the glare they were getting from the woman. "Isn't that cute, Mary?"

"Manto, can you take this seriously for more then five seconds?" The one called Mary scolded.

"What? Do you honestly see these three as threats?" Jeff was getting real sick of this Manto fellow's voice. "Mary, please, you overestimate the wall-dwellers."

"Listen, _Manto_, we're not scared of you." He finally growled, earning a... disapproving look? Why the hell was he getting a disapproving look like a parent would give a naughty child?

"Now, now, did your parents not teach you that it's rude to interrupt?"

"Aka Manto, now is not the time to be acting so casual around these trespassers!" Mary seemed to get more and more fed up with him.

"No need to bite my head off, I was only asking a question. The boy even had the nerve to just throw my name out there as if it was a piece of trash." Jeff felt the ghost of an eye twitch. Did this man really act like this or was he just _so_ lucky to catch him in some sort of mood?

"We're not going down without a fight!" BEN's voice was angered. Jeff pulled out a knife and BEN had a sword in hand. The look in Aka Manto's eyes darkened.

"Don't pick a fight you wall-dwellers can't win." He warned, reaching in the cloak as if going to grab something. Mary put her arm in front of the cloaked man.

"I've got it this time." Jeff felt surprised when he backed down and left Mary to fight them alone. Was this woman that ready to lose a fight? And unarmed at that! She took a step closer and Smile let out a sharp whimper. A shudder made its way down Jeff's spine. There was a dark energy around her. Was this what made Smile so fearful of past the wall?

For a moment everything was a blur to Jeff.

He swung his knife.

She wasn't there.

Then, right in front of him.

She swung at him with almost claw-like nails.

A burning sensation near his throat.

He looked down.

Blood.

"Jeff!"

Was that Smile's voice?

Or BEN's?

He couldn't tell.

He felt... Light-headed.

The world blurred.

And then...

Darkness.

* * *

"Jeff!" Smile cried out again as soon as his body fell to the ground like a rag doll. BEN was stunned into silence. Neither of them could believe the speed of the attack. BEN dropped his sword and went over to Jeff. Smile looked fearfully at the two. Eyes as yellow as the sun burned into them. Eyes as red as blood watched in amusement.

"Good job, Mary. Didn't I tell you that you shouldn't underestimate them?" The human-like creature... Aka Manto... Commented. Smile trembled worse now. He knew this would happen.

He knew that dark feeling wasn't good.

He knew something evil was waiting for them.

"We have to get out of here." Smile yelped, looking towards BEN, who was busy trying to pick up Jeff to no avail. Smile grabbed Jeff by the back of the hood and started to drag the limp body. BEN looked over his shoulder. Smile knew he was looking at the one who did this.

As soon as Smile got through the hole, BEN was quick to follow. They started to hurry back to where the others were. They need to find Slenderman, he would know how to fix Jeff. Smile did not want to stop running anytime soon. He could feel Jeff's life draining away. He wasn't going to let him die! Jeff was like an owner to him.

So he ran, the body soon feeling like nothing as he drug it back with him.

However Smile noticed something.

No matter how fast they moved...

No matter how close they got to the town...

No matter how far they were from the wall...

The dark energy never left.

By the time they got there it was only a tingle, but it was still there none the less.

A thought consumed him:

_What had we just gotten ourselves into?_

* * *

_**And there's chapter two.**_

_**Also, as a quick note and a personal headcanon: Mary's eyes appear different to everyone that views them. **__**A quick list would be:**_

_**BEN- pale silver**_

_**Jeff- ruby red**_

_**Smile- sunlight yellow**_

_**Aka Manto- blue eyes (Which is why he values their odd friendship, since he has red eyes and they happen to both be colours he's fond of)**_

_**Mary- When she sees herself in mirrors she often notes that she has gray eyes.**_

_**Anyway, if you have questions, don't hesitate to ask.**_


	3. The Talk and The Gathering

_**So I'm dedicating all free time to this and Wake Me Up right now. I don't have very much else to do. Anyway, for the comments:**_

_**Naynay101: I'm glad you like this! X3 I wondered the same thing, and really my main thought would be that the Urban Legends see themselves as superior due to their superhuman abilities (Bloody Mary's mirror travel, Aka Manto's appearing act, Teke Teke's speed, Wendigo's strength, ect.). That and the fact they're not "ruled over" by Zalgo. And thanks for the Urban Legend! I'll be sure to try to put La Llorona in this story. (Probably something involving one of the Creepypasta children).**_

* * *

A cloaked man chuckled as a woman stood by his side.

"You showed them, Mary. I told you wall-dwellers were nothing." He almost chimed. The grin on his face faded when he saw Mary wasn't as amused. "Hm? What seems to be the problem?"

"They got through the wall is the problem." Her blue eyes narrowed on the hole in which they saw the three escaped. Aka Manto frowned heavily.

"So what? They live the lives of pampered pets. They can't be that powerful. They outnumber us, but we out experience and out power them. I wouldn't doubt it if we outsmart them! Why would we have to worry?"

"There might be more who sneak in. And then what? We had been promised by Zalgo that we were to be left alone if they left us alone. He broke his promise. Why should we keep ours?" Aka Manto took her words into thought. He remembered when the wall was first built, when the first few Creepypastas arrived. Things were more peaceful back then when they knew for a fact how many there were and how easy it was to take them down. Now there were too many. He personally didn't know their numbers now. He quickly frowned. He knew there was no reasoning with Mary when she was so determined like this.

"We still overpower them, though..." He mumbled to himself before adding, "But you are right. He did break his promise, so I see no reason we should keep true to ours."

"Then let's go tell everyone."

"Of course." He said, motioning towards the old gathering hall. "Lady's first."

* * *

Aka Manto chuckled lightly to himself as he stepped into the long forgotten building. Only twice before had it ever been used and he remembered both times clearly. Once when Zalgo and the originals first arrived, and once again when religious humans tried to bring them down. Only one of the two ended in bloodshed. A voice echoed in the back of his head.

_If only it had been Zalgo and them who__ died._ It spoke.

_Ah, yes... If only it had been them._ He hardly noticed he was frowning again until Mary started to call for him.

"Come on, Manto, I'm not going to do all the work while you stand there like a statue!" She scolded. A smile smirk tugged at his lips.

"Oh calm down, Mary. Don't get all ruffled up. I'm helping." He strode over to the woman, standing a head taller than her. He notice her frowning again and he followed her gaze. The button that set off the gathering alarm happened to be stuck and almost unusable. "I could ask the Teke-Teke for help. They're in plentiful numbers to get everyone here and one of the quickest of us all."

"Whatever gets everyone here faster." Though the anger burning in her eyes didn't faze him, he vanished to find the Original One. With so many Teke-Teke about, they did all listen to one: The first, and most hateful of them all. They were on good enough terms to where they trusted each other. Aka Manto personally didn't interact much with those he found difficult to visit regularly (or those he just found frustrating like Banshee and the Hook being only two of many who he found hard to be around for long periods of time).

He perked up when he found the Original One. She was crawling around as if looking for something.

"Teke - teke, dono yō ni watashi no sukina on'nanokodesu ka?" [_Teke-teke, how's my favorite girl?]_ He asked kindly. Glowing white eyes locked onto him. They were not hateful eyes, but they were not so welcoming either.

"Naze anata wa kyō koko ni iru? Watashi wa kon'nichiwa iu koto wa hōmon suru riyūdearu to wa kangaete inai." [_Why are you here today? I do not believe saying hello is your reason to visit.]_ She commented dryly.

"Anata ga tadashīdesu. Watashi wa anata no tasuke o motomeru tame ni koko ni kita." _[You are correct. I came here to ask for your help.]_

"Anata ga jibun de okonau koto ga dekinai koto o shien nani ga hitsuyōdesu ka?" _[What do you need help with that you can not do yourself?]_

"Watashi wa, shūshū no tame ni issho ni mina o shutoku tasuke ga hitsuyō. Kore wa, kabe no jūnin ni tsuitedesu." _[I need help getting everyone together for a gathering. It's about the wall-dwellers.]_

He watched as her eyes narrowed at that last sentence. Without another word she nodded and bolted off with a rapid and quickly fading _teke teke teke teke teke teke_. He watched until she was far out of sight before vanishing and reappearing at the old gathering hall. When he noticed Mary was nowhere to be seen, he figured that she also went to gather up all she could. He took this time to lean against a wall and think through what was going on.

_Could it be they found it on accident and curiosity got the best of them?_ One side argued.

_No! There is no way they would accidently find this_ place. Another side countered.

The more and more his mind conflicted, the more and more he started to agree with the other side. There was no denying that this meant war.

_This time_, Aka Manto swore silently, _we will not be so passive with them.__  
_

* * *

_**And finally here's another chapter where I went through two random writers black attacks, but as you can see I overcame them.**_

_**The thing about the priests/holy men actually was inspired by a roleplay I did with an awesome friend of mine. Of course I was Aka Manto during it.**_

_**I wanted to get more in dept with the Urban Legends.**_

_**No, Aka Manto isn't a pushover. He is, however, very loyal. Like a dog. But better.**_

_**I know Mary came off as a bitch, but really I always pictured her with a bitter attitude towards (almost) everything.**_

_**As for the Teke-Teke: I read this legend a thousand times trying to think of what to do with this. The story always started out with the first one, who was, from what I read, always female. She started the chain of Teke-Teke making, which is why she is often considered their leader.**_

_**In the original starting of this story, she was going to be the first legends they encountered and Smile was going to actually have half of his tail chopped off by her scythe, but I scrapped this idea.**_

_**And finally, for now: Since Urban Legends are from all around the world, some chose not to learn English (as seen with the Original One). They do, however, at least learn how to understand it just in case. (As with the later upcoming D**_**_er Großmann.{Which, as a quick note, is NOT Slenderman. I have seven friends who know a lot about Germany (six are in German class, one actually from) and I heard this story from four of them. So don't go complaining that he's a Creepypasta.})_**

**_The next chapter will be up eventually._**


	4. The Truth and The Foreshadowing

_**Alright, who's ready for Slenderman to chew Jeff's ass off because they broke a long forgotten rule most don't remember/care about?**_

_***gets no reaction because I'm talking mostly to myself***_

_**I will warn you that I am not the best Slenderman RPer out there, so if you don't like how I'm portraying him, I'm sorry. I'm a better AngstyTeenager! Jeff the Killer and PossiblyGayIt'sHardToTell! Aka Manto (at least that's how I describe how I usually roleplay them. I feel like they end up that way).**_

_**You guys aren't here to hear me ramble, you're here for the story so Kira shall shut up now.**_

* * *

Jeff rolled over, his mind still a blur.

_THUD!_

He sat up quickly, completely confused until he realized that he had fallen off a bed. His bed. He felt the ghost of a frown as he tried to remember what just happened. He found that his hand had reached his throat and that there were scars.

_What the hell? When did I get thes-_

The thought stopped as the memories started. He remembered BEN leading them to a wall. They managed to get past it, though how they did it was not a part of it.

_This was all a joke._ He remembered feeling that way. He thought BEN was trying to play some stupid joke by telling the story of the Screaming Lady.

_"You three should not be here."_ That voice! The woman! He remembered that! He tried harder to remember the events that took place, but anything past that was far beyond his reach.

_BEN. BEN would know._

Jeff got to his feet. He was uneasy at first, but was quick to recover. Wearing everything but the hoodie (which had been removed to check for more wounds), he hurried out. He did not have to go far.

Standing in what would be the living room was Slenderman and he was looking in the direction of two familiar faces, both who seemed relieved when they saw Jeff standing there. It did not take long for the [much] older Creepypasta to notice as well. Even without a face, Jeff knew he was in big trouble.

"What's up old man?" He asked, trying to seem oblivious to what happened.

"_Cut the act, Jeff, they already told me everything._" His disembodied voice was very heated and it sounded like he was liable to strike Jeff at any given moment just out of anger alone. His gaze wondered over to BEN and Smile, and both avoided eye contact with him. He looked back over at Slenderman.

"And?"

"_And?!_" The volume his voice reached was enough to make all three flinch in pain. "_It's one thing to cross the wall, but to get caught_ and _try to pick a fight with those past it?! You should feel lucky word of this hasn't reached His ears!_" A irritated growl escaped Jeff's throat.

"What's so important about some stupid wall?!" He challenged.

"_What's important is that we were told to leave it alone!_" Jeff went to say something, but was cut off by Slenderman waving his hand. "_I still need to report this, whether you like it or not. I'll leave your names out unless asked, so you better cross your fingers and hope He doesn't._"

"This is all your fault!" Jeff snapped at BEN the very moment Slenderman was gone.

"What?! Me?!"

"Yeah you! If you hadn't had us follow you to see some stupid daydream you had, we wouldn't be in this shit!"

"You _agreed_ to follow me! You could have said no!"

"I followed only because you made it sound like some silly joke! I thought you were just tripping on some fucked up shit!"

"Both of you stop it!" Smile cut into the argument. "We all messed up! If you two won't stop fighting, I'll drag you two to opposite ends of the town and personally claw your tongues out!"

Jeff stopped and looked at Smile. Sure Smile wasn't some sniveling little mutt (in most cases), but never once had he gone so far to threaten them. The canine seemed to have realized his outburst as well and his ears flicked down.

"It's been a long day for all of us." Upon closer looking, Jeff could see how tired the dog looked. He even looked at BEN and saw dark rings faintly forming around the elf's eyes. He wondered if he looked that exhausted as well.

"Let's just split up for now... We'll talk this out tomorrow." BEN finally said after a long silence.

"If He hasn't killed us yet." Jeff muttered.

"Yeah, if He hasn't killed us by then."

As BEN walked out and Smile followed, Jeff only watched.

Their small mistake couldn't have done anything that bad...

Right?

* * *

Inside a building, one only a couple of years from its first signs of falling apart, many creatures gathered. Most seemed human enough. However, there were also cannibal deermen, human-faced dogs, a humanoid moth, a woman who had a snake's lower half, and many tortured spirits who now turn their anger and hate towards the living world.

"What's going on?"

"¿Por qué estamos aquí? _[Why are we here?]_"

"Sore ga jūyōdesu._[It's important.]_"

"Wann wird diese starten? Ich möchte nicht zu lange hier in klebt werden._[When will this start? I do not want to be stuck in here long.]_"

"..."

The crowed murmured endlessly until Bloody Mary and Aka Manto stepped forward with other Urban Legends standing with them, ready to act as translators. An eerie hush fell over the large crowed. A hush that lasted, however, until Hook spoke up.

"What's so important that we need to be here?" Eyes wondered from the hook-hand man to the ones standing in front of them. For those who understood English, they were quick to add murmurs of agreement. A sharp yap from the Chupacabra, who was sitting not to far from Mary, brought silence again.

"I'm glad you asked." Despite the rudeness in his voice, Mary seemed to stay calm and had almost a royal atmosphere about her. "What I'm about to say will surely make you well aware of the troubles we are faced with and why the path we must follow is the one best suited for all of us."

* * *

_**I'm not going into the whole "we were betrayed" speech she's probably making, so I'll leave off here. I don't know why, but I've been getting writers block for all of my stories. :/**_

_**Sorry if this seems short.**_

_**I'll try to keep updating.**_

_**Read and Review.**_

_**Flames are bad, but constructive criticism is good.**_

_**If I misspelled a name, please warn me.**_

_**Also, if you want to see any of your favorite Urban Legends or Creepypastas, just post a comment and I'll try to add them in there, even if it's for only one chapter or a quick little shenanigan.**_


	5. The Rage and The First Attack

_**It's great to be back! Who reading this story missed me!**_

_***crickets chirping in the background***_

_**At least they missed me (I guess?).**_

_**Naynay101: X3 I'm glad you like the story to stay tuned for another chapter.**_

_**So anyway, let's begin!**_

* * *

Jeff found himself pacing again. He found that he did that a lot lately. Even though it was two days after the incident and he was off the hook, he still paced and he still couldn't forget that day. Ever since he regained his memory he almost didn't want to because of that small fact.

* * *

_"_Just be lucky He doesn't know, and do us both a favor: forget what you saw and go on with your life._" Slenderman told him. It was obvious the he still disapproved of the fact that Jeff got past the wall, but at least he wasn't yelling at him anymore._

_"Why do you want me to forget?" Jeff challenged. Why were these people such a big secret?_

_"_It's just the best thing you can do._"_

* * *

"But I don't want to forget." Jeff growled to himself. "Not until I get revenge."

He hated the fact he had lost. No, not just lost, but lost to a woman who looked so small compared to him. A woman who he thought was all talk. He just wanted to take down one of those assholes. He didn't care if it was the chick who nearly tore his throat out or the man who just stood by with a know-it-all look in his eye.

God he hated them. Just thinking of there faces (well a face and a mask) just made him sick to his stomach with anger. Then having to remember he lost...

He angrily grabbed a table lamp sitting nearby and threw it at the wall in front of him, using as much force as he could.

_Crash!_

A yelp of surprise caught his attention. He turned around to see Smile standing there.

"Oh, you're back from the human world?" He asked casually, trying to act as if nothing had happened.

"Yes... Yes I am..." Smile looked Jeff over. "Are you alright, Jeff?"

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" He had caught himself about to start yelling and forced himself to calm down. The canine shook his head.

"Look, at least be lucky you're alive. From what Slenderman told me and BEN, Bloody Mary could've killed you, but she didn't." Jeff froze for a second. That name was way to familiar.

"Bloody Mary? Like the mirror game lady?" Jeff asked. Smile gave him a funny look.

"I guess. I don't know much on how humans see her. All I know is that we were told that she's an Urban Legend: a creature created by the fear in human hearts. They're more common then you think."

"So, wait... They weren't the only two?"

"I could have told you that! I could feel many of them, but most of them were far away." Jeff tried to frown.

"If you knew they were there, why didn't you tell us?"

"I knew neither of you would listen to me. You thought this was a joke and BEN was too intent on finding the screaming lad- the Banshee. I'm not an idiot, Jeff. I know when you will and won't listen to me." A small pang of guilt made itself known in Jeff's mind. Jeff did not have a lot of friends in this world and to know that someone knew him better then Jeff knew himself was an odd feeling. He walked over to Smile and patted the dog on his head.

"I'm sorry, buddy."

"It's alright Jeff. At first I didn't believe BEN either." The husky-like creature tried to lighten the mood, but just remembering the events was enough to make Jeff want to choke something. Before another word was said, there was a commotion outside that caught their attention. As they stepped outside they managed to see what had happened.

Mr. Mix was covered in what appeared to be his own blood. The fat cook was missing a large chunk of his arm close to the shoulder and a few more, though not as much was gone, from his legs.

"Some... Somesort.. Some sort of dog... Long tail... Almost... Reptilian..." Jeff heard the man gasp out as he walked towards the injured man. Just as he got to the crowed, the fat man crumpled to the ground. Jeff followed the trail of blood with his eyes.

_What the hell? _While Mr. Mix was getting help, Jeff followed the trail. He had a bad feeling as he rounded a corner.

Sure enough there was something there. It looked like an ugly, fur-less coyote with what looked like spikes running down its spine. The creature had a chunk of meat in its jaws. It looked up at Jeff, growled, and ran off with whatever part of Mr. Mix it was just eating.

The rage in Jeff was building again.

_So these fuckers what to test us, huh? Well they're gonna be sorry._

He looked towards where the creature ran off to.

_They're gonna be real sorry._

* * *

**_/So the Urban Legends' revenge has just started and now Jeff finds himself personally getting involved. _**

**_No one is allowed to kick his ass and get away with it._**

**_And no one but Jeff is allowed to kick anyone elses ass._**

**_Those fuckers are going to pay._**

**_He'll make sure of that himself!/  
_**

**_So I guess that's a preview of the next chapter?_**

**_I know you can expect to see a lot more of Aka Manto in the future. And maybe some more characters as well._**

**_Also warning you that I do not know all Creepypastas and Urban Legends. If you want one involved, you'll have to give my the name of it and I promise to try my best to give them a cameo._**


	6. The Past and The Secrets

_**Hello lovely viewing audience~! I'm here with more of The Things Nightmares Are Made Of. **_

_**I'm actually surprised that people are even taking time out of their lives to read this XD. I truly thought that this fanfic was going to get a lot more hate then love! Thank you sooo much! :3 You all are lovely people. If no one has ever told you that then I'll say it again: You are all lovely people. Males and females alike~**_

_**Taranodongirl1**__**: :3 Thanks for the comment. I'm glad you seem to be enjoying the story thus far.**_

_**And on with the**** chapter~!**_

* * *

Aka Manto had a plan up his sleeve, one he was sure to be a fun one. His plan started the moment the one named Jeff stepped out to see what the chupacabra had done to the cook. He wanted to see how easy it was to break this stubborn boy. He blended himself into Jeff's shadow while the hooded boy followed the path of blood that was left behind. He could feel the rage building inside of Jeff as the coyote-like creature ran off.

"I'm going to kill those bastards." Jeff growled out loud.

"But are you strong enough?" Aka Manto mused, only loud enough for Jeff to hear.

"Of course I am!" Jeff snapped. As Jeff looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, the spirit continued to play his game.

"How could you be strong enough if you were so easily defeated by one?"

"Who's there?"

"No one's there. Just you."

"I'm not fucking around, who are you?"

"A voice in the darkness that speaks the truth. So, Jeff, why do you think you're strong enough when you can't even face one? A female in a dress at that?"

"I wasn't expecting it." He growled, still looking around.

"If you weren't expecting that attack, how do you know that they won't pull another unseen move?"

"Because I won't fall for the same trick twice!"

"Who said it would be the same trick?" The question made Jeff fall silent. The boy's short temper made this easy, yet, in its own way, fun. Someone was approaching and Aka Manto fell silent. It was a face he recognized from before the wall was built.

_Well, if you can call it a face._ He thought upon spotting Slenderman. Since had blended himself with Jeff's shadow, he was sure he would not be spotted easily.

"_Jeff, why are you here yelling at yourself?_" The voice echoed from the body. As he waited for Jeff's answer, his "gaze" seemed to change. "_I know your there. I can feel your presence._"

Jeff looked behind him, trying to see what Slenderman was talking about.

"Well that fun didn't last as long as I had hoped." Aka Manto sighed as he appeared from the shadows. Jeff turned around, pulling out his knife. "You always had a habit of doing that, you know?"

"_Why are you here?_"

"What? I can't visit?"

"_Being over here would be the last thing on your mind, Aka Manto._"

"What you know him?" Jeff's question fell on deaf ears.

"Ah, I guess that is true. It's a shame you have such abilities, and yet you're not one of us. It makes you even more of a pest then the rest of them."

"_I'm going to ask again, why are you hear._" The tentacles on Slenderman's back became more apparent. Aka Manto couldn't help but grin behind his mask.

"I'm hear for many reasons. The biggest one is to all of you pay for the mistake three of your own people made. We don't like being crossed, even on accident. You should know that." Slenderman looked at Jeff before turning back to Aka Manto.

"_I'd like to see you get away with it without a fight._"_  
_

"Oh, but we are. Obviously the fat one didn't put up much of a fight, now did he?" He couldn't help be be proud of the way his words were getting under their skin. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have places to be."

Without another word, he was gone.

* * *

Jeff watched as the masked man vanished into the shadows. He felt so stupid for letting him be tricked, yet his was angry for the same reason.

"_You understand why we had that wall there? The Urban Legends are a lot like us, yes, but they were once very human._"

"I still am human." Snapped Jeff.

"_Yes, but they are no longer human. Urban Legends died with a lot of pain and anger inside that they turned around and unleash unto the world. I've existed in the human world long enough to know the story of most of them._" A question reoccurred in Jeff's mind.

"How do you know that asshole?" He asked again.

"_It was too long ago, before there was a way to separate us from them. Now that the wall exists, I can see that all of them have changed._"

"You're losing me." Personally Slenderman's indirect answered were getting more annoying then Aka Manto.

"_Let's just say when it was me, Rake, of course Him, as well as a few others, we got along well with them. However as more and more of us appeared, our numbers made them angry. Not only that, but He tried to rule over them like He does us. Aka Manto, Bloody Mary, and __D__er Großmann were the first three to lead a sort of rebellion. Others soon followed and they eventually came up with an agreement. That's how the story_ _goes_." Without another word Slenderman left Jeff with more questions then answers.

"Bastard doesn't like to make this shit easy." He grumbled before heading back. The crowd had since dispersed and Mr. Mix was no long there, though there was a large pool of blood where he once was. He was curious to know if the fat man died, but this time he felt like he didn't want to find out.

First he wanted to find out what that asshole was up to. Hopefully, while he was at it, he could get that bitch back for trying to kill him. He wanted so badly to kill them for what they were doing. He didn't care much for what happened to Mr. Mix, nor did he care what would happen to the others.

For Jeff this was all about revenge.

And he was going to get it.

One way, or another.

* * *

Aka Manto soon arrived back to the outside of the wall. He noticed that it felt surprisingly quiet and empty.

_Everyone must be doing their part._ He felt a smile tug at his lips.

_Perfect._

* * *

**_Aaaaand here's the next chapter._**

**_I personally like how these guys are turning out. Aka Manto seems to be behaving like he usually is. Maybe a little less flamboyant then he usually is, but that's probably going to change when he's around the Urban Legends. _**

**_I mean he does tend to lose that part of him in fights._**

**_Also, I'm hoping to find something to use as cover art. Personally something with Aka Manto and Jeff both in it._**

**_If you find something like that, please tell me._**

**_I'll try to return the favor (maybe do a one-shot or something for the person)._**

**_Anyway, until next time~_**


End file.
